Eat a Salad
by laurzz
Summary: Post 4x19 Oneshot. Danny/Flack friendship. Mentions of DL


_So, this is a result of late night PM-ing with Twinkeyrocks. :) Dedicated to her, because she makes me smile, and i'm proud of her... :D. And for the posting approval. _

_It has references to 4x19 Personal Foul. So, if you haven't seen it, look away now! :)_

_Enjoy. _

_Ooh, and R&R? :)_

* * *

Danny pushed open the door and grinned. He could see him sat at the bar, waiting for him, drink ready. Moving to the bar, he pulled up a stool, and sat next to him, nodding at him, in thanks for getting him a drink in.

"Some day huh, I should'a know, as soon as I put my badge on when I was getting ready it'd be a crazy day. Since when do I wear my badge on my day off?"

"Yeah, crazy" Danny smiled widely while nodding in agreement.

"So, anything new Danno?" Flack smiled; glad that his best friend was back from the shell he had seemingly curled up inside of the past few months.

"Not a lot of anything really. You?"

"Me and Angell seem to be getting on good." Flack grinned, waiting for his friend's response.

"Oh yeah, it's like that is it, when did that happen?"

"Initially? During the Joanna Morgan case."

"Arbiter of justice" Danny air quoted,

"You got it..."

"You like her?"

"She's hot."

Danny just shook his head. And took another gulp of his drink.

"What about you and Lindsay then, you gonna tell me what's happening. Things aint been right for a while Danno. She blew you off, that aint like Linds"

"Yeah, no – I don't really wanna talk about it Don"

"Why?"

"Because, I – I don't know what's happening myself. I need to talk to her first. I owe her that much, I pushed her away, she deserves an explanation from me first,"

"I hear ya" Flack nodded, and set his drink down.

Danny glanced towards Flack's direction and silently thanked him for dropping it instantly. He knew that when the time was right, he would tell Flack, and Flack knew that.

"So," Flack started "How hot were them cheerleaders?"

Danny swivelled in his seat. "If you'd have asked two years ago, you wouldn't shut me up, but, in all honesty, they did nothing for me Don"

"Danny, come on quick. Them glasses they aint working. Let's get your eyes tested" Flack stood from his chair, grinning.

"Funny" Danny smiled, shaking his head. "I'm telling ya that type of girl doesn't interest me. I have everything I've ever needed in Linds"

"Even when they were kissing them evidence things, you guys collect prints with; you didn't think that was hot"

"Alright I did, a little. But when she turned round, and was like 'watch it',"

"Who Linds?"

"Yeah, did you not see?"

"Oh yeah, I saw" Flack grinned, "I saw that,"

"So that interrogation?" Danny grinned "How bout that?"

"I thought you were never going to freaking mention that. Seriously. What the hell, that – she – her – what?"

Danny laughed, "I know, the humiliation she must have gone through"

"Humiliation? Nah, the freaking patience she must have, like Linds said a crime of patience, how long must it have taken her to lose all that weight. You saw her on that picture, you saw the clothes, and she was huge."

"I know. I know" Danny nodded taking a sip of his drink, glancing forwards and setting it down.

He glanced sideways at Flack who was already looking and smirking at him. Danny returned the grin.

They both turned forwards, and placed their hands on the bar, and glanced at each other

"Eat a salad" they said seriously in unison moving their hands together in rhythm to the chant, before breaking into fits of laughter.

After about 5 minutes of exchanging looks, calming down, and then breaking into laughter again. They regained their composure.

They smiled at each other, and reached for their drinks, and Danny had taken a huge gulp when some guy came up behind them and said,

"Dude, you eat a salad. Crazies."

5 minutes later, they were picking themselves up off the curb.

"Dude, that went in my mouth." Flack laughed,

"I'm sorry but, my sides. They hurt. I – I he- they-"Danny snorted into fits of laughter again, but calmed down. "Don, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spit the beer in your face like that"

Flack smiled and patted Danny on the back, "It's good to have you back Danno."

Danny blinked and smiled weakly. "Yeah. Yeah, it's a – it's nice"

The heard the crack of lightening and the roar of thunder above them, indicating a storm was brewing.

"I better head home." Danny smiled,

"Yeah, yeah – me too." Flack grinned turning in the opposite direction

Danny watched him for a moment as he headed down the sidewalk, taking a deep breath; he smiled and called out to him.

"Don – remember man. Eat a salad"

Danny Messer could still hear Don Flack laughing as he crossed the road 5 blocks away from where they had gone their separate ways...


End file.
